zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 81
Suggestions Ilia vs. Saria First fight i've suggested so I apologize if it's bad. Both are Link's childhood friends who play important roles in the storyline later on. Both give Link a instrument (Horse Call and Fairy Ocarina) and they live by a forest. Also, depending on what you believe, both have a crush on Link. Besides, we haven't had a cat fight in a while =D --Stars talk FUN! : : You're doing this just to see Ilia get beat, aren't you? --AuronKaizer ' 20:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: =P Mayyyyyybe. But i've been thinking of this fight for a while and now I have the chance to suggest it, so there you go. -- Stars talk FUN! : : I see the connections, but I don't really like it... - 'McGillivray227 (talk) : :Im scratching my head on this one Oni Link 21:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Not horrible but the results would be ugly. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good enough matchup. Portal-Kombat : : Unoriginal. Ilia is obviously at least partially based on Saria. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Both are quite annoying... maybe if Saria was more normal... Ray Talk 2 me 01:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the good connections, but somethings saying that it could be better, nice try for first suggestion.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Unfair, Saria had a prompt role in the game, Ilia had a quest to restore her memory, Saria is more well-known. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 16:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! The Midna (talk) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Not sure what to say.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : same as above. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I can clearly see the connections, and I think they are good, but I never found either character interesting. And this is a bit obivious.'-- C2' / 15:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Love it Ingo the great (talk) 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think it's very fair. Saria was and important character while Ilia was not. Plus, even if people didn't like the character Saria, she has the awesome song to secure their vote. Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Bellumbeck vs. Malladus (boss) Final bosses in cel-shaded DS handheld games. They each possess another character and use them to fight. They are fought on the ruins of the evil possessed vehicle (Ghost Ship, Demon Train). Their weak spots are on their backs, and require a special thing to make them vulnerable (Phantom Spheres, the final Lokomo Song/Light Arrows). They are fought with a "sacred blade" (Phantom Sword, Lokomo Sword). --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I want it. --AuronKaizer ' 22:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : =D Diachronos (talk) 22:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems those conections except the posetion one could be used for most boss battles Oni Link 22:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm better conections buit I just dont quit feel it Oni Link 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I do like this. Fun fact: when I fought Malladus, I actually had to try multiple times until I won, even with a Purple Potion and a Yellow Potion. Stupid Zelda getting hit by stupid fireballs... Portal-Kombat : : No. Every final boss nowadays is defeated with a "sacred blade". Weak spots on the back and something to make them vulnerable also applies to Ganon from OoT and Majora's Mask, and the cel-shaded/DS point is just a pointless attempt at a connection and by that logic we could try to use it in a fight between Ganon (OoT) and Majora which makes no sense. Other connections are mediocre at best. I honestly do not know why people like this one. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Too simular and just... They are not original bosses. Sorry. Ray Talk 2 me 01:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Just wondering, what does "Too similar" mean? We're supposed to put all similarities anyway, so it will be approved. Most people are actually voting on whether or not they actually '''LIKE the fight and not whether or not there are a lot of good similarities. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::: : I don't like them and they seem not unique enough for this. Ray Talk 2 me 01:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, two different bosses that have a small relation, works for me.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Basically the same reasons as XZ. - - McGillivray227 (talk) : : This is okay, but the bosses don't really have a strong side too. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 16:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : After thinking this over, I've sadly decided on opposition. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Same for my previous vote.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm done with antagonist fights for awhile. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : It's a good fight, but neither do anything for me. :: : Who forgot to sign? --'DekuStick' ''' '' ::: : I believe it was Portal-Kombat. Ray Talk 2 me 19:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Portal-Kombat already has a vote higher up there. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Ops. Sorry. Ray Talk 2 me 04:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I hated Bellumbeck, and Malladus doesn't hold much interest in me. Boring.-- C2' / 15:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Villain v. Villain fights don't interest me. Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Barinade vs. Kalle Demos I apologize if this has already been suggested; I tried searching for it, and didn't find anything, so I assume it hasn't be suggested prior to this. Both are fought early in the game (while Link searches for three items, the Spiritual Stones and the Pearls of the Goddesses, respectively) using the newly acquired boomerang, and both eat one of Link's current companions (Princess Ruto and Makar, respectively). They both seem to have a sort of electrical energy (Barinade obviously, Kalle Demos when it charges up its roots for an attack). I know boss vs. boss fights don't usually bode well, but do your worst. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was doubtful at first, but this is actually fairly good. Try adding the fact that they both attach themselves to the ceiling with tentacle-like things though. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Wow, getting a support from you is very heartening. Yes, I seemed to have missed that point, thank you for sharing. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Battle for the deities! Like it... Ray Talk 2 me 01:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. --AuronKaizer ' 01:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : If I may inquire, what is so "eh" about it? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I guess he just all around does not find it a good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was thinking of this when I fought Kalle Demos the other day. Portal-Kombat : : The connections are legit enough to get on through. Not to get rid of a connection, but when did Barinade eat Ruto? - McGillivray227 (talk) :: : Strictly speaking, she's not eaten in such a sense, but they're both held hostage by the bosses, and freed at their defeat. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 10:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm Oni Link 11:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Very nice connections, and two very fun bosses. I like it.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice, I really enjoyed the fight against Barinade. Good match-up! [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 16:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I lost my liking for boss fights a couple weeks ago--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow. I don't believe this. I really, really like this fight, but for some strange reason, a large part of me says no. Sorry. Truly. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I don't like this. I'm not sure why. The connections are pretty good, but it must be the fact that I don't like either of these bosses in general. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : I like the connections, but the fight in general just doesn't interest me. --Stars talk FUN! : : I like it.'-- C2' / 15:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I was originally going to oppose, but when I saw the similarities you posted, this actually looks pretty creative. Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The animated series vs. The CD-I games Both are zelda media not made by Nintendo, both are outwardly rejected by a larg portion of the Zelda community, both feature a talking Link and both have King Harkinian Oni Link 11:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't Make us suffer through CD-I again.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a bad matchup, but I wouldn't want to vote for either one of these. Portal-Kombat : : I don't like this at all... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : HAHAHAHA! This is funny! [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 16:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it would be a bit one sided. The Midna (talk) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think the reason these fights (like Tingle vs. Water Temple) never get support is because people want to see ''characters in a popularity contest, not inanimate objects. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I want it. --AuronKaizer ' 18:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Mah boi, this fight is what all true warriors strive FOR.--MaloMart (talk) 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I wonder what's for dinner? --'DekuStick '' '' : : I do not need a rehash of Water Temple vs. Zelda II. Hate fights are dumb and inspire negative thoughts. Not to mention this fight is somewhat unoriginal. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Y'know, I think that this has the potential to be a really, really interesting fight. It's unique. Sincerely, Watcher. : : A wise man once voted, "I do not need a rehash of Water Temple vs. Zelda II. Hate fights are dumb and inspire negative thoughts. Not to mention this fight is somewhat unoriginal." —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : That would be a biiiig fortune cookie.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I wonder which would win... both so queer. Ray Talk 2 me 05:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : No --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: : Don't forget, Oni suggested this. You vowed to oppose all his suggestions until the end of eternity or...something like that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Yeah, can't you hold a grudge?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 12:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Oh right. I didn't have the time to look at who suggested what as I was doing things in a rush yesterday, kind of like I don't have time to stay on right now... Vote changed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm supporting it for the sheer lolage involved. Also, for the lulz. --Stars talk FUN! : :Wow this has had mixed response Oni Link 19:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm disappointed in humanity for allowing this fight to get as much support as it's getting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Vote for this user and I will make your face the greatest on Zeldapedia, or else you will die!--ShutUpNavi (talk) 20:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't even suggest fights, and I know that this is unoriginal.'-- C2' / 15:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I have very mixed feeling about this one Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Grog vs. Kamo Battle of the moping characters that cheer up if Link shows them something. Sorry If this one's stupid, it's the best I got this week.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it's good. Portal-Kombat : : Let there mopiness battle it on through. And I am well aware that "mopiness" is not a word. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Marvelous! The Midna (talk) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Mopiness isn't a word?! Nooo...--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it would be very much in Grog's favor, as associating with Kamo isn't necessary to beating the game, whereas Grog is. I think it's too one-sided. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : You don't need to talk to Grog at all to beat the game. In OoT, he is only for the Biggoron Sword Quest, and in MM, he is only for the Bunny Hood. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Bzonkorz --AuronKaizer ''' 18:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh, it's alright. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Both are nobodies, but Grog would easily win... Still, need more important characters. Ray Talk 2 me 06:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one. Best one this week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : It's obvious who will win. But it isn't bad. --Stars talk FUN! : : Neither are ever seen standing up either. Oni Link 20:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. Acutally it's really good. @SuperAlpaca: How does them being "nobodies" even factor in?-- C2' / 15:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Great Ingo the great (talk) 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Very creative fight Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Armored Train vs. Demon Train Battle on an invincible, possessed train of armor which can be destroyed only by a tear against the demonic (but destructible) train which houses Malladus and Cole. I'm okay if it's bad --Lokomo_808 07:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Um wow, I don't even know what to say about this. Not only is it a total mismatch with a semi-awesome near-invincible obstacle-enemy and a giant mobile boss that only have the train thing in common, but they are both from the same game and the fight somehow manages to be both completely random and completely unoriginal at the same time. Uhh, so...better luck next time or something? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 07:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Xykeb said it all already. Criticism hog.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 18:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Hang down your head for sorrow. --AuronKaizer ' 19:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : THE DEMON TRAIN IS THE STRONGER VERSION OF AN ARMORED TRAIN. Thats like Zant fighting a shadow beast.The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 19:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : That doesn't make sense, all the Demon Train would have to do is run into them....actually that's all the armored trains CAN do.....so....yeah--Marx Wraith (talk) 15:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : uhhh... see XZ's. --'DekuStick '' '' : It's a train versus...a train. How original --Stars talk FUN! : : That's like saying Dodongo vs. King Dodongo. Portal-Kombat :: : Heh, if someone actually suggests that...I would laugh. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::: : Oh, wonderful. Now it's inevitable.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Demon Train is like the master of the armored trains. Ray Talk 2 me 17:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Completely bad. Nothing good to see in this fight. No connections aside from the train thing(that's right the only connection is a THING).'-- C2' / 15:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't say anything that hasn't been already said Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Dead Hand vs. Deku Toad The two creepiest mini-bosses evur!! A zombie made out of multiple zombies Vs. A ugly toad that has nothing to do with wood. sorry if its bad, this is my first fight.The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 20:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Not only is Deku Toad not creepy at all, you fail to provide any connections other than that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : See XZ's reason. There needs to be more connections. --'DekuStick' '' '' : and I thought my first fight suggestion was bad. --Stars talk FUN! : :This is why I lost my taste for boss battles.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Boss battles can still be good, but this is not one of those instances. Portal-Kombat : : Get it off me! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE!!! --AuronKaizer ' 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : No connections. They are both queer, though. Ray Talk 2 me 17:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : If I see...one more word...homosexuality has taken over...grrrr.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : What is up with that? --AuronKaizer ''' 23:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Aside from how unoriginal this fight is, two things: 1) The have the same ammount of letters in their names, and are two words; 2) They arn't queer, your just rude.-- C2' / 15:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : No connections. Very uninteresting fight Oddball 464 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments I think we have a record for most neutral votes. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oooh, ooh, do I get to make myself a spiffy userbox?! "This user suggested the Temple of Courage fight with the most neutral votes!" --Stars talk FUN! ::Uh, sure.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why do i suck at everything? This is my most stupid fights. sure as hell im not doing it again. Talk to me if u want. or not. it makes no diffrence to me at this point since almost nobody wants to make friends. Shadow King, Signing offThe Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 20:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :When you make a suggestion, bad or good, you've got to be able to take any criticism it might get. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Man, for some reason I have a bad temper this week.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter''']] 03:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC)